Various manners of fabricating a diverse and wide range of structures are available. Particularly, a wide variety of techniques are available for forming conductive structures of integrated circuits. For example, various photolithography and etching techniques are known, various methods of micromachining silicon devices is known, etc. However, there is always a need for additional novel approaches for forming such structures.
Dimensions in integrated circuits are constantly being reduced. For example, the separation between conductive layers is being reduced to achieve smaller integrated circuits. With a reduction in the spacing between conductive materials in an integrated circuit, an increase in capacitive crosstalk is observed. Conventional integrated circuits typically utilize interconnect structures wherein a first metal line is separated from a second metal line by an insulative material. If the capacitive effects between the first metal line and the second metal line is high, i.e., a voltage on one effects a voltage on the other, then the capacitive effects may lead to an inoperable integrated circuit.
To reduce such capacitive coupling or to provide isolation in integrated circuits, low dielectric constant materials have been utilized between such conductive materials or lines. However, use of low dielectric constant materials have many associated problems. For example, equipment is not always available to properly process new low dielectric materials in various integrated circuits. Further, for example, such dielectric materials may not properly or adequately reduce such capacitive coupling between the conductive materials.
A void region or space may also serve as a dielectric and offers the lowest possible dielectric constant, having a value equal to 1. It is noted that a void space can comprise a vacuum, but typically comprises some gases. A void space can alternatively be referred to as a free space, i.e., space that is empty of materials in a solid or liquid phase. It would be desirable to develop methods of forming void regions for use as low dielectric regions, such as for isolation in semiconductor constructions.